homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jett Palmer
Jett Palmer (also James) '''is the son of Richard Bozic and Liz James. He's the adoptive son of John Palmer and Marilyn Chambers. He's also the foster son of John's second wife, Gina Austin. He's the younger adoptive brother of John's daughter, Shandi Palmer and the younger foster brother of Xavier Austin, Hugo Austin and Brendan Austin. He's also the ex-boyfriend of Nina Bailey and Skye Peters. He's currently an army lieutenant Storylines While at the beach, Jett steals a tourist's wallet. John Palmer tries to catch him, but Jett outruns him. Jett later steals VJ Patterson's shirt and hits him. When he starts attending Summer Bay High, principal Gina Austin punishes him for bullying. Jett asks Heath Braxton for some drugs and steals money from Colleen Smart. Jett is questioned by the police and Gina tries to get him to open up to her. Jett steals Indigo Walker's wallet, but she decides not to press charges. Gina tries to visit Jett and his mother at home, but Jett refuses to let her in. When Marilyn Chambers is mugged, Gina's son Xavier, is convinced Jett did it. Jett later admits that Xavier is right. Gina tries to see Jett's mother, but he claims that she is in the hospital. Gina then invites him to stay with her family and makes him to apologies to Marilyn. Gina later takes Jett's house keys and discovers his mother has died. Jett had been keeping her death a secret and he is sent to live with a foster family. When he runs away, Gina takes him in.After his mother's funeral, Jett acts out and pushes Gina. He runs away, but returns to apologize. Jett is bullied by Jayden Post and during a fight with him, Jett drops a photo of his mother with a man, who he believes is his father. Xavier learns that the man is Richard Bozic and Gina goes to speak with him, only to learn that Richard does not want to meet Jett. Angered at Richard's rejection, Jett smashes Richard's garden up. Richard then meets with Jett. Gina and John decide to foster Jett on a permanent basis, but Richard decides that he wants his son to live with him. Jett leaves with Richard, but returns weeks later. Jett bonds with VJ and they train for the surf carnival. When he learns John kissed Marilyn, Jett calls Marilyn a marriage wrecker. When VJ and his mother suddenly leave town, Jamie Sharpe questions Jett about where they have gone. Jamie steals Jett's phone and John advises Jett to stay away from him. Indi reassures Jett that VJ will return and Jett develops a crush on her. Indi babysits Jett, which delights him, until her husband, Romeo, turn up. Jett rubs lipstick on Romeo's shirt collar, hoping to cause trouble, but Romeo quickly realises what he has done. Jett tricks John and Gina into going out for the night and asks Indi to babysit. He then steals Romeo's wallet and locks him in a shed. Jett's plan to be alone with Indi is ruined when he has to go to the Walker's. Jett sends Indi a text from Romeo's phone, telling her that Romeo is in the pub, which makes her suspicious. Shortly afterwards, Gina, John and Romeo arrive to confront Jett. Realising that Romeo was injured, he apologises. Tilda Hogan begins bullying Jett. She hits him and forces him to complete assignments for her. Jett gets his own back by writing an essay for her, in which she admits to bullying Jett because she has a crush on him. Gina and John decide to adopt Jett. Richard flies in and tells them that he does not want to give up on his son. This angers Jett and he accuses Richard of not wanting anyone else to have him. Richard relents and a court date is set to make the adoption official. To celebrate, they family decide to go on holiday afterwards. During the trip, Gina suddenly stops the car, falls unconscious and dies, leaving Jett and John devastated. Jett was angry when his one of his teachers, Bianca Scott becomes principal of Summer Bay High and gives Jett Gina's photo of him with Gina and John but Jett snatches the photo away telling Bianca to get out, confessing that the office still belings to Gina. But John tells him to let it go. Jett begins dating Nina Bailey, a girl he met at the school disco. Jett is happy when VJ returns and they begin catching up. Jett introduces VJ to Nina, but they reveal that they hate each other as VJ believes Nina stole a Pokémon card he owned in primary school. When VJ asks Jett to choose between him and Nina, Jett chooses Nina. In 2014, Jet is still grieving the death of Gina who was the principal of Summer Bay High so he decides to join the school committee. He doesn't want anyone to forget about Gina so he organizes a fund raiser, at which Kyle Braxton performs, to help build a fund for a memorial for Gina. The fundraiser is a success and Jett starts to design the memorial. Jett was asked by Leah to look after Bianca's stepdaughter, Darcy Callahan on her first day at Summer Bay High. Unknowning that Darcy develops a crush on him, she bullies a Year 10 girl who works with Jett on a school assignment. John was shocked when Jett told him that he never celebrates his birthday before and John and Marilyn surprises him with a birthday meal with all of his favourite food. John also gave Jett an old boat called ''Diana, ''which was one belonged to Alf. Jett goes to a school camp for a week and return back home with a gift for John. But Bianca tells John that Jett stole a lot of money from someone and spend it on an expensive gift. John punished Jett from having fun, even John forced him to work at Maddy Osborne's dance party. Alf surprises Jett with his boat fully repaired, but was warned that the boat might not be ready yet. Jett tests it out and took the boat out by himself, but realized water flooded the whole boat. Jett struggles to swim shore and almost drowned. Alf and John tries to rescue him with a boat, but a motor takes long to start, Darryl Braxton came to Jett's rescue, diving into the water and swam towards him. John finally forgives Jett for what he has done and the two reconcile. A few months later, Jett meets Darcy again and discovered that she has a crush on him, convincing her that they can't be together, making her upset. Darcy's father, Heath Braxton gets angry at Jett for hurting Darcy and Jett admit to Heath and John about Darcy's crush on him, and that he doesn't want to date her, because he's still in a relationship with Nina. John asked Jett to be his bestman for his wedding day and was shocked when Marilyn asked John's daughter Shandi Palmer to the wedding, but John tells Marilyn that he hasn't told Jett about Shandi existing. Jett sees Shandi taking a dislike to Marilyn and confronts her not to ruin John relationship with Marilyn, but Shandi keeps pushing Marilyn away from John, causing the two couples to postpone the wedding. Jett was shocked and devastated when John told him that Casey died on the night of the Year 12 Formal, after getting shot while saving his half-brother, Josh. Jett struggles to cope Casey's death and he and Sasha embrace. Jett learnt about the postpone from Shandi and the two siblings work together to make John and Marilyn to change their minds about postponing the wedding. Jett convinces John to change his mind about cancelling the wedding and tells him that what he wants, so does Marilyn and Shandi. And also for Casey's sake. John and Marilyn said the wedding is back on, which delights Jett. The day before John and Marilyn's wedding, John injured his back at his buck's night party and Marilyn postpones the wedding, but changes her mind. Jett says to speech to John and Marilyn and asked them to adopt him and they accepted. Jett worries about VJ who is bullied and harassed by another student after Matt Page filmed VJ's mother, Leah and Zac MacGuire kissing, and showed it to VJ and the other students. Jett finds VJ missing and tells Leah. Jett takes Leah and Zac to the last place where he seen VJ and found a book that belongs to him. After hours of searching, VJ was not found and Jett blames himself for leaving VJ on his own, but Leah said it's not his fault. Jett was happy that VJ returns safely by Nate and Brax. Jett then calls John "dad" which delights him, but Jett struggles to see Marilyn as his mum. When Jett asked John if he could go to Phoebe Nicholson's music gig, John said no. Jett tries to comfort VJ, when Leah in a coma after a bus crash. VJ and Jett goes on a wild ride on John's go-cart from the beach to the caravan park. Jett accidently drove the go-cart into a tent, but luckily no one was hurt. Roo and Alf were angry, including John. John pays new cop, Katarina Chapman to talk to Jett. John says "Busted", which upsets Jett. Marilyn made John apologize to Jett, which he did. Jett was unhappy when John made a decision to move out since the Braxtons always have problems. Jett and Marilyn refuses to leave. When VJ lashes at everyone, he also lashes at Jett. Jett sees Josh Barrett made a romantic mural for his girlfriend, Evie MacGuire on the Summer Bay Surfclub's wall and sees it as art and love. Chris and John sees it as graffiti and attempts to get rid of it. Jett races to the school to warn Josh and Evie. The three ran and stopped John and Chris. Evie place herself onto the mural, stating that the mural goes down over her dead body, Josh joins her, placing himself onto the middle of the mural. Then Jett joins them, placing himself on the end of the mural. Many students join them to protect the mural and they stayed overnight. Jett was unbelievable when John brought Katarina to the mural, but Katarina there's nothing she can do to help them. Alf tells them they can't stay forever and they gave up, letting John to clean the wall. Appearance Jett has light brown hair with tan olive skin and brown eyes. He wore various T-shirts, board shorts, thongs and a watch on his left wrist. Relationships '''VJ Patterson VJ is Jett's best friend. When they first met, Jett stole his wallet and punched him. Their relationship was a bad start until Jett apologises and they became close friends. They still became friends after Jett moved out of Summer Bay. John Palmer John is Jett's foster father and now his adoptive father. Their first encounter was bad start when Jett steals money from people and John has a huge dislike towards. When Jett moves in with John and Gina after the death of his mother, John and Jett starts a bonding relationship. When Gina died, Jett and John became even more closer and John wanted Jett to stay with him, as he loves Jett like a son. At John's wedding to Marilyn, Jett asked them to adopt him and they accept. Jett soon calls John "Dad". When Jett moves out of Summer Bay to go to military school, Jett gave John an apron as goodbye gift. Jett sometimes would return to Summer Bay to see him. Gina Palmer Gina was John's foster mother and school principal. Gina helps him throughout a lot even when he mess things up. When Jett's mother died, Gina takes him in and allows him to live with her and her family. Gina loves Jett like her own and she wants Jett as her adoptive son. However, before they could, Gina died. Jett was devastated of her death. Xavier Austin Xavier is Jett's foster brother and when they first encountered, Xavier was annoyed of Jett as Jett steals wallets from other people, including Indigo Walker and Marilyn Chambers. When Jett moves in with Xavier and his family, after the death of his mother, Xavier soon bonds with Jett. When Xavier finds out that his parents are adopting Jett, he was happy and one night he calls Jett as he wants to talk to his new brother. However when Gina dies, Xavier returns to Summer Bay for the funeral. Xavier comforts Jett and as he returns to Gosford, he asked their next-door neighbour Casey Braxton to look out for Jett for him. Marilyn Chambers Marilyn is Jett's adoptive mother. When they first encountered, Jett mugged her at night and stole her bag. He later apologised and returned it to her, and she forgives him. When Gina died, Marilyn stayed by Jett's side and comforted him and John through those tough times. Jett was happy when John and Man are getting married and at the wedding, he asked them to adopt him and they accept. Jett had a hard time to call Maz "Mum" and when he left Summer Bay to go to military school, he gives her a new purse as a goodbye gift and as he leaves he finally calls her "Mum". He sometimes would return to the Bay to see her. Indi Walker Indi is Jett's former crush. They first encountered when Jett stole her wallet. In 2013, Jett developed a huge crush on Indi, despite that she's much older than him and is married to Romeo Smith. Indi would often babysit him when Gina and John are out. One day, he tricks John and Gina to go out to dinner so Indi could babysit him and lock Romeo into a shed so he could have some alone time with Indi. However his plan was backfired when he has to stay at the Walker's house. Jett later apologise to Indi and Romeo. However Jett got over her. Casey Braxton Casey was Jett's next door neighbour and best friend. When Jett's foster mother, Gina Austin died, Jett's foster brother Xavier Austin asked Casey to look out for Jett for him as he returns to Gosford after the funeral. Casey accepts and looked out for Jett until his death. Jett became devastated of Casey's death and attended his funeral. Tilda Hogan Tilda was Jett's classmate and bully. Tilda bullies Jett to do her homework. When he refuses, she hits him. Gina confronts her and she confess that she did it because she likes him. One day in class, Tilda was humiliated by Jett, when Gina read her homework (written by Jett), that the hottest guy in school was Jett. After that incident, Tilda was never seen again or bullies him ever again. Nina Bailey Nina is Jett's ex-girlfriend. They first met at a school disco and Jett asked her to dance and they danced. They later hang out at his place and they shared their first kiss. They soon start dating and went on their first date. However they broke up and soon got back together. When Jett finds out that his friend VJ Patterson dislikes Nina from primary school, Jett was caught in the middle and has to choose between Nina or VJ, he choose Nina. They later break up when Jett became close to Pippa Saunders. Jett wins her back when he sings a song, with the help with Casey and Kyle. They broke up again when Nina was going to boarding school in Queensland. They have a long distance relationship and Nina would come to Summer Bay to see him. Nina attends to John and Marilyn's wedding, so she could be with Jett. After Jett left Summer Bay, Jett and Nina broke up for good. Shandi Ayres Shandi is Jett's adoptive older sister and John's daughter. Jett finds out that John had a daughter that Jett never knew about and Jett became upset as now Shandi is back in John's life. Jett meets Shandi and they talk about John and Marilyn who are getting married. When Jett finds out that Shandi is trying to break John and Marilyn up, Jett confronts her. Shandi later accept John and Maz to marry. Jett later became adopted by John and Maz and Shandi becomes his sister. Skye Peters Skye is Jett's ex-girlfriend. They dated after his relationship with Nina Bailey has ended. Jett brings Skye to meet his adoptive father, John. They have a long distance relationship as Jett goes to military school and Skye stays in Summer Bay with John. They later broke up. Category:Characters Category:Students